


A Story of Three

by petalsandguitars



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Deep Obsession and Desire, F/M, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 19:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13841421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petalsandguitars/pseuds/petalsandguitars
Summary: Ernesto de la Cruz feels like he has everything he had ever wanted now that he and his boyfriend seem to be on the right path for becoming famous but that changes when Imelda Rivera comes into their lives, Héctor falls in love instantly and he distances himself from him as he starts courting her and he’s clearly corresponded but Ernesto isn’t willing to let him go and is ready to do whatever it takes to win him back.





	A Story of Three

**Author's Note:**

> You can find my Tumblr post for this here: https://fedecolombo.tumblr.com/post/172671235962/.
> 
> Trade to the prompt I developed in conversation of Héctor and Ernesto being boyfriends then Imelda coming into their lives, Héctor falls in love but Ernesto doesn’t want to let him go.

Ernesto de la Cruz’s life seemed to be perfect, he had the most talented partner who also happened to be his boyfriend, even though they obviously had to keep it a secret, their careers seemed on the verge of becoming something big and that was all he had ever wanted, he thought he couldn’t have asked for more.

That was until Imelda Rivera came into their lives.

Héctor had seemingly fallen into a stupor that could only be described as love, and he seemed intentioned to make things turn serious with this girl.

No matter the discussions on how he was only seventeen, or on how she was courted by men older and wealthier than him, Héctor intended to ask her to marry him.

And so he had stopped sharing a room with Ernesto, stopped any sort of physical contact they used to have, almost stopped talking to him.

He had almost left him completely on his own, barely keeping up with their music even, and Ernesto wasn’t taking that well, at all.

And one day he had had enough.

They were perfoming in the plaza of Santa Cecilia and he could tell that Héctor was giving a second-rate performance because he was just looking and looking around the crowd in the hope of finding Imelda, and to Ernesto’s annoyance, she was there and he found her.

Ernesto could feel his blood boil every time he saw Héctor in the corner of his eye, he was now playing even better than his usual standards, with lidded eyes and a stupid smirk in place and Ernesto saw Imelda rolling her eyes in the crowd but she was smiling.

That was the last straw for him, he could barely take the flirting when he was well away from it, just knowing that Héctor was some place courting _her_ and not in their hotel room with _him_ … it simply drove him insane and he had started drinking at ungodly hours because of that idiot whom until very recently he had thought to be _his_ idiot only to be proven wrong.

As soon as this particular perfomance was mercifully over, Ernesto slipped away as quickly as he could, making his way rather harshly through the cheering crowd and not saying a word to Héctor who noticed too late that his friend wasn’t still there accepting the crowd’s praise, he thought he knew why he had left and he felt guilty because he knew that the aftermath of a perfomance was often a great pleasure in their trade to Ernesto.

Héctor though had little time to feel sorry because Imelda was approaching him, ‘Looks like you were having fun up there,’ she said to him when he managed to climb down the gazebo’s stairs after receiving many a friendly slap on the back.

‘Of course I was, you were here,’ he said with a smile.

She was smiling too, even though with lidded eyes, ‘Can I take you for a walk?’ she said, ignoring the surprised looks that that sentence earned her from the men around them.

‘I always thought that the guy is the one who takes the girl for a walk,’ Héctor smiled.

‘You thought wrong then,’ said Imelda and after she looked around herself, she added, ‘like many others.’

Héctor smiled a rather stupid smile and he had now lidded eyes as well, ‘I’d let you take me anywhere,’ he said truthfully and that earned him a round of whistles and laughter.

‘You have it bad, kid,’ a man laughed as he slapped his hand on his shoulder when he moved to leave, ‘you have it bad.’

Héctor simply smiled again to Imelda who wrapped her arm around his and did take him for a walk outside of town.

When they were well out of Santa Cecilia and Héctor had expected to be alone with her, he gave a startle when he noticed that two people were following them at a distance.

He stopped and turned around to get a better look, and the two young men stopped too, not even trying to look like they were there by accident, ‘Wait, aren’t they – ?’

‘My little brothers,’ Imelda said, who had also turned in their direction and crossed her arms but she was smiling, ‘Oscar and Felipe.’

‘And they’re tailing us?’ Héctor said with an amused smile.

‘Of course,’ Imelda said, ‘they need to make sure that I don’t get up to no good before I properly marry,’ she said in a serious tone before she looked at him and clearly rolled her eyes to which Héctor laughed.

‘Well, shall we carry on?’ he asked, offering Imelda his arm.

She wrapped her own again around his, ‘Absolutely.’

As they resumed walking arm in arm and talking, Oscar nudged his younger twin brother Felipe, ‘Let’s go.’

They kept the same distance as before, not enough to hear what Héctor and Imelda were saying but enough to be able to see their every move, ‘I swear, if he tries anything – ‘ Oscar started.

‘He saw we’re here, would he still?’ Felipe said.

‘He better not,’ Oscar said, of the two overly-protective and jealous little brothers, he was the one who had it worse.

Felipe smirked, ‘Gonna jump on him if he does anything?’

‘Shut up,’ Oscar said, ‘if he so much tries to give her a kiss, he’ll regret it.’

‘He’s older than us,’ Felipe pointed out with a shrug.

‘Yeah, by two years,’ Oscar said dismissively, ‘and there’s two of us if you didn’t notice.’

Felipe chuckled, ‘He seems a good enough guy.’

‘I’m sorry, are you in love with the wrong “good enough guy” too?’ Oscar said, ‘Because my sister is already on to that.’

‘ _Our_ sister,’ Felipe said serenely, ‘also shut up.’

They looked at each other and they both chuckled, punching one another’s arm lightly and resuming paying attention to tailing their elder sister, they had a bond that could stir envy even amongst the best of siblings, it was something special and their love for Imelda was just that as well.

Meanwhile, Ernesto had gone straight to his hotel room, which had a view on the street right in front of it and he was sitting at the window, drinking directly from an already half-empty bottle of Tequila, he wasn’t going to get drunk though, he was waiting.

He had one last hope and he was clinging to it, he thought that the only way he could win Héctor back for himself was to show him that he was the right one for him, not that girl.

He had tried to get Héctor to spend time alone with him, but he had always managed to slip away before he could bring themselves to have some intimacy and they both knew why and _that_ was Ernesto’s last hope.

He thought this was very well the time to use the little yet powerful leverage he knew he had over Héctor, which was the latter’s own difficulty of saying no to people, of saying no to _him_.

He waited by the window and when it started getting dark, he saw Héctor hand in hand with Imelda, coming back from a walk by the looks of it, and he recognized the girl’s younger brothers coming shortly after them, but they all passed the hotel, they were probably now heading to have dinner together at their family’s home.

Ernesto clutched the bottle tight and had to take a few deep breaths to relax his muscles, he could do this, he would wait.

It wasn’t that late when he finally saw Héctor heading to the hotel, it was a proper courtship after all, all done in the sunlight for everyone to see.

Ernesto rolled his eyes, trying to resist the urge to actually punch something and he found himself imagining of punching Héctor right in the face, and in his mind he saw that ridiculous nose of his breaking with a loud and nasty _crack_.

Ernesto shook his head and that thought away, he would never have done that, he loved that stupid idiot of a boy for some reason.

He cursed under his breath at seeing how happy said idiot was when he stepped into the hotel’s lights, he had probably snatched his first kiss from Imelda despite the little brothers, judging by the look on his face.

Ernesto leaned back in the chair and waited a few minutes, when he finally heard the door to the room next to his click shut, he exhaled hard and took one last swig from the bottle before he got up and headed out of his room.

He walked to Héctor’s room and knocked.

Moments later Héctor opened the door and his expression fell, ‘E – Ernesto,’ he said, giving him a nervous smile.

‘Oh, still remember my name I see,’ Ernesto said back tonelessly.

Héctor looked guilty for a split second before he snapped a pained, ‘Hey!’ because Ernesto had walked past him, slamming his much broader shoulder into his.

‘I – I was about to go to bed,’ Héctor said then, feeling uneasy.

He was alone with Ernesto in a small room, exactly what he had tried to avoid since they had come back to Santa Cecilia and he felt rather threatened, he knew he still had some feelings for Ernesto and that was why he needed to keep his distance if he wanted to make things work with Imelda.

‘Oh, I’m sure,’ Ernesto replied and sat down in the only chair of the room, ‘as I’m sure you probably intended to have a little fun on your own while fantasizing about a certain girl, you know, _before_ bed.’

Héctor looked away, he really hadn’t thought about doing that but he blushed terribly anyway, and Ernesto felt a burning jealousy wash over him but he knew better than to throw his chance away for that so he stopped there.

Héctor looked at him nervously and Ernesto stared back, ‘You can close the door.’

‘Ernesto, listen…’ Héctor tried.

‘I’m not leaving,’ Ernesto spoke over him, ‘not this time.’

Héctor looked at him, a pleading to leave him be in his eyes but Ernesto stared back coldly, ‘You can close the door and stay here with me,’ he said calmly, ‘or you can keep avoiding me and go ahead and sleep on the staircase.’

Héctor sighed, he _would_ have slept on the staircase, he honestly had found himself in worse situations than that but he thought he owed Ernesto an explanation, he really had had to behave quite badly as his friend to stop being his boyfriend.

Ernesto’s expression didn’t change as Héctor closed the door behind himself, but he felt his heart skip a beat.

‘Ernesto, look…’ Héctor said, ‘I – I’m sorry if I hurt you – ‘

‘If?’ Ernesto said with a raised brow.

‘I’m sorry,’ Héctor repeated, ‘but I love her, I really do.’

‘I thought you wanted to be with _me_ ,’ Ernesto said, still keeping his tone calm and low.

‘I – I thought so too!’ Héctor said quickly trying to explain himself but just as quickly he realized his mistake.

Ernesto threw him a look that had Héctor biting down on his lip, he looked angry as he had rarely seen him, but behind that, Héctor could see the pain in his eyes and he felt a pang of guilt straight to the chest.

Ernesto stood up and approached Héctor and now that he was close, he could smell the alcohol and he looked guilty, ‘You’ve been drinking?’

‘It’s my painkiller,’ Ernesto said simply, ‘since you started tramping around with that girl.’

Héctor stood up straighter, ‘Don’t say a thing about her.’

Ernesto scoffed, ‘Why would I? The one who broke my heart wasn’t her.’

Héctor’s eyes went wide, ‘W – what?’

‘I love you, Héctor,’ Ernesto said seriously, and he hated himself because he could feel tears coming to his eyes, he wasn’t one who would cry, not even when reminiscing about his sad past when completely drunk.

Héctor looked away and felt his heart beat way too fast, they had grown up together, lived together, later shared a bed even though the furthest they had gotten to had been kissing and touching each other, always above the belt, they had been taking it slow, thinking they had all the time in the world to figure things out, knowing that it would have been a life of hiding but growing always closer to choosing that path.

But they had never mentioned actually loving each other before, not in _that_ way.

Ernesto put a hand to Héctor’s cheek and made him face him again.

They stared for a long moment in each other’s eyes before Ernesto felt this was the time to try even though he was sure his chances weren’t so good.

Ernesto leaned in slowly and Héctor felt his heart pounding painfully in his chest, he could move away, he could.

But he didn’t.

Ernesto’s lips found Héctor’s and they both closed their eyes, the older man’s heart skipped a beat when he felt Héctor pressing his mouth back firmly against his.

Ernesto tentatively rounded Héctor’s middle with his arms as he slowly started kissing him.

Héctor found himself relishing the familiar feeling of Ernesto’s lips and hands on him and before he could think things through, he kissed Ernesto back and wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

Ernesto felt more confident when they both started raking their hands on one another’s chest, undoing the buttons of their shirts.

Héctor then pulled back abruptly and shook his head, ‘Nesto, I – I can’t.’

‘Sure you can,’ Ernesto said back, ‘I know you love me too, Héctor.’

Héctor felt more than knew that that was true, ‘I’m sorry Ernesto, I truly am but… I love her more.’

‘How does that even work?’ Ernesto said, his blood boiling, ‘Measuring love when you’re not even the shadow of a grown man yet, what do _you_ know?’

Héctor felt his own temper rising, ‘I know how I feel!’

‘Let me prove you wrong then,’ Ernesto said, staring deep into Héctor’s eyes.

‘What do you mean?’ Héctor asked, he was wary.

‘Just give me tonight,’ Ernesto said, ‘let me make love to you, just once,’ he continued, ‘if I can’t change your mind with this, I promise I will leave you be.’

Héctor’s eyes went wide and he felt himself blushing furiously, just a few months previously there was nothing else he would fantasize about, making love to each other had felt like something they were slowly working towards and now he could have had that.

He felt horrible when he found himself thinking that he could have found out what sex with Ernesto was like and then Ernesto would have had to keep to his promise and he could have had pursued Imelda freely.

Héctor looked back to Ernesto, ‘I want you Ernesto, I _still_ want you but if I picture my future, I don’t see us together,’ he said seriously.

‘Give me this one night anyway then,’ Ernesto said, feeling angry and hurt and defeated, ‘so that I can have a memory of what could have been when you’ll be with her.’

‘It’s wrong,’ Héctor said, ‘I’d be doing you wrong, I don’t want to feel like I’m using you, I don’t want to use you.’

‘I don’t care,’ Ernesto said back, ‘even if you already know that you want it to be a one night stand, I want you too much to pass it up.’

Héctor looked down, he had never felt so conflicted in his life.

After a few moments that felt like hours, Ernesto approached Héctor and kissed his neck, ‘Please,’ he said quietly.

Héctor closed his eyes and leaned his head to the side, allowing him more access and right then and there, Ernesto knew he wasn’t going to deny him that night.

They were soon kissing again, now on the small bed, undressing each other quickly and if Héctor had thought that he was going to let this simply happen to him, he couldn’t have been more wrong.

His hands were moving feverishly over Ernesto’s whole body, their kisses had gotten as rough and needy as never before and before they knew it, they were making love and all that Héctor could think of, as difficult as it was to admit it to himself, was simply how much he was loving being possessed by Ernesto.

He had his legs wrapped tightly around the older man’s hips and he had given up trying to stifle his moans, he was now openly calling out Ernesto’s name and that kept shooting through all of Ernesto, driving him completely crazy with the need of him.

And again they were kissing while Ernesto kept rolling his hips into Héctor, pulling back just to breathe until they both reached their climax.

It had been rather quick and rough and they were left catching on their hard breathing as Ernesto let himself collapse next to Héctor, whom, as the last waves of pleasure subsided, started to feel overwhelmed and after Ernesto had pulled some covers over themselves, Héctor nuzzled himself against the older man’s broad chest as if he were seeking shelter from his own emotions.

Ernesto wrapped his arms around Héctor, feeling it was best not to push him right now and he started stroking his back gently but firmly until the emotional strain and alcohol got the best of him and he slowly drifted into an uneasy sleep.

Héctor was still awake and still hiding against Ernesto’s chest, feeling it rising and falling to a gentle rhythm in his sleep.

The moment they had pulled back from each other after making love, right then Héctor had known for sure that his story with Ernesto was far from being over, and as he now thought of Imelda, he knew that an extremely complicated story of three was what his immediate future had in store for him.


End file.
